


Being blue is better than being over it.

by hemmingskfc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concerts, Dancing, Dean singing, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco, I like them, M/M, Making Out, and yes the two random lesbians returned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingskfc/pseuds/hemmingskfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This oneshot revolves around the song Hallelujah by Panic! At The Disco. Dean asks Castiel out to join him in going to a Panic! At The Disco concert after years of being friends. They dance and have a great time.</p><p>Or the one where Cas and Dean attend a concert and end up making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being blue is better than being over it.

_Oh!_

_A moment you’ll never remember_

_and a night you’ll never forget!_

_Oh!_

In the crowd of a show, in the ground section, Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester found themselves dancing through the night. Panic! At The Disco was performing, Brendon Urie crying out the lyrics to the songs they played.

_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah._

The entire stadium shouted “hallelujah” back at the band, the two boys included. The day Dean had finally gathered enough courage to ask his long-time best friend out on a date to his favourite band had turned into one of the best days of his life.

_Show praise with your body_

_Stand up, sing hallelujah._

Castiel felt his hand being grabbed by Dean. Dean raised their hands above their hands as they joined the crowd in screaming “hallelujah”. Castiel was having the time of his life at the concert, loving every single second spent with Dean, listening to amazing music.

_And if you can’t stop shaking, lean back_

_Let it move right through ya_

The way everyone screamed “hallelujah” seemed to get louder with every turn. Castiel unknowingly squeezed Dean’s hand as he jumped and danced. Dean caught himself staring at Cas before joining him on moving his body to the beat of the music.

_Say your prayers_

_Say your prayers_

_Say your prayers_

The two had been dancing next to each other, but that changed when Dean pulled Cas closer and they danced _with_ one another. Cas wasn’t exactly smiling, but he obviously wasn’t frowning. It was clear he was having a great time, and the same went for Dean.

_My life started the day I got caught_

_Under the covers_

_With second hand lovers_

They met each other’s eyes for a slight second. Dean sang the lyrics along, but Cas could only vaguely make his voice out of the thousands of voices around him.

Castiel had known Dean for years and always told him what an amazing singer he was. Either Dean thought he was joking, or he didn’t believe him, because Dean never did anything with his voice. Castiel hadn’t yet figured out which it was, but insisted on himself that he was going to find out.

_Oh, tied up in pretty young things_

_In a state of emergency_

_Who was I trying to be?_

Someone from behind Cas tripped and fell, shoving him on accident. Right into Dean’s arms. The guy tried to say something, probably an apology, but the sound got lost in the loud singing around him.

_Then the time for being sad is over_

_and you miss them like you miss no other_

_and being blue_

_is better than being over it._

Dean chuckled a bit and helped Cas up. He said something, but Castiel signed that he couldn’t hear him. Dean leaned closer and screamed, “You okay?” in his ear. Castiel leaned back and covered his ear as if it hurt, pinching his eyes but smiling widely and nodding. He mouthed “over it” when the crowd was yelling it.

_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah_

_Show praise with your body_

_Stand up, sing hallelujah._

Castiel decided not to back up when he started dancing again. He moved against Dean and he didn’t give a shit about what it looked like. Neither did Dean as he danced back against him, shouting “hallelujah” in unison with the rest of the stadium, Cas included.

_And if you can’t stop shaking, lean back_

_Let it move right through ya_

_Hallelujah_

Both of them enjoyed the feeling of constantly being in contact with each other as they moved. Cas’ hands rested on Dean’s shoulders but Dean’s hands were restless on Castiel’s waist. Dean kept moving them, every now and then gently squeezing, aching to pull Cas against him.

_Say your prayers_

_Say your prayers_

_Say your prayers_

Being this close to Dean, Castiel could hear his singing more clear. He wanted to tell him that he should get up on that stage. Tell him that he should sing with Brendon Urie. Tell him that he should sing alone and hear the crowd respond. He didn’t, because Dean wouldn’t believe him. But he _did_ lean close and whisper, “louder,” in Dean’s ear.

_I was drunk and it didn’t mean a thing_

_Stop thinking about_

_The bullets from my mouth_

Dean slid his hand from Cas’ waist to his back and kept him close, singing the words along with everyone around them. It was like a little private concert for Castiel. He moved his hands down Dean’s arms and then wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head against Dean’s chest as he was shorter than him.

_I love the things you hate about yourself_

_Just finished a daydream_

_Who were you trying to be?_

Dean decided he could stay like that, forever. If he could freeze that moment and continue to live it for the rest of his life, he would. Everything felt so good. The people around them didn’t mind them at all. They were too busy dancing and screaming the lines to care about two guys having a good time.

_Then the time for being sad is over_

_and you miss them like you miss no other_

_and_ **_being blue_**

**_is better than being over it_ ** _._

Castiel repeated the “over it” when Dean didn’t. Dean saw two girls swooning over how “fucking cute” they were and gave them a quick smile. After a bit he saw the two kissing and smirked to himself as he continued singing the words to the song for Cas.

_No one wants you when you have no heart and_

_I’m sitting pretty in my brand new scars and_

_You’ll never know if you don’t ever try again_

The dark haired boy leaned back to glance at Dean’s face as he sang. His lips curled into a smile before they changed to form a sentence. It was at that moment that Castiel realised how deeply he actually loved Dean. He thought back to the moment Dean asked him out. He had been surprised, but also relieved because he hadn’t had the courage.

_So let’s try_

_Let’s try_

_Let’s try_

Castiel realised how much he loved the way Dean smiled. The way his eyes pinched when he laughed, the way he’d throw his head back, the way he didn’t stop smiling after he’d had a good laugh. The list could go on for years, and he’d still not be finished telling Dean what he loved about him and how much he loved it. But he had never actually said it. He hadn’t told him “I love you” before.

_All you sinners stand up, sing hallelujah_

_Show praise with your body_

_Stand up, sing hallelujah_

The shorter boy stood on his toes to whisper “hallelujah” in the green-eyed guy’s ear, twice. Cas went mad, torn between wanting to kiss Dean and wanting to hear him sing. He could wait, he thought, but he didn’t _want_ to. He wanted to feel him after all those years spent denying his feelings towards Dean to both himself and everyone around him.

_And if you can’t stop shaking, lean back_

_Let it move right through ya_

_Say your prayers_

_Say your prayers_

_Say your prayers_

_Hallelujah_

And then Dean took Cas’ face in his hands as he began the last time repeating the chorus. The music fell away. It felt so weird, because suddenly all Castiel could hear was Dean’s voice as he sang. Cas mumbled along to the hallelujah’s, hearing the crowd’s screaming the lines back to Brendon Urie up on the stage only muffled.

_All you sinners, stand up, sing hallelujah._

_Show praise with your body_

_Stand up, sing hallelujah._

Castiel raised his hands above his head and clapped the rhythm, keeping eye contact with Dean. He remained close to him. Dean’s hands were around Cas’ waist, tapping along to the beat. Cas started dancing again, moving his hips.

_And if you can’t stop shaking, lean back_

_Let it move right through ya_

_Hallelujah!_

Both of them sang “hallelujah”. Dean decided he would let the rest of the stadium sing the last three lines. He cupped Cas’ cheek, pulled him in and kissed him.

_Say your prayers,_

Cas was kind of disappointed. He wanted to be the one to kiss Dean, but he immediately responded when he felt the other’s lips against his. The dark haired guy wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, causing Dean to smile uncontrollably against his lips.

_Say your prayers,_

They stayed like that, even when Brendon Urie started thanking them for “such an amazing night” and “being an amazing, and loud crowd”. Castiel kissed Dean passionately, as if constantly whispering “I love you” into his mouth. He couldn’t care less for portraying himself as ‘desperate’ in front of Dean, because he was desperate for him. He always had been desperate for him.

_Say your prayers._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, another fic about another Panic! At The Disco song. I can't help myself, alright? Those songs inspire me. And sorry for not uploading anything last month. I was busy. Congratulations for holding on till may. (PTV inside joke, I know, I know.)


End file.
